


Holiday Cheer

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [4]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, CEO Lexa (The 100), Christmas Party, Clexmas18, Eggnog, F/F, Office Party, day9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Office Christmas Party and the egg nog is spiked.What will happen?





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for 12DaysofClexa for Day 9: Egg Nog

* * *

The office was filled with people as they enjoyed a night of drinking and socializing with Christmas music playing throughout the floor. Red and green ribbons streamed across the desks and a massive green tree was set up in the corner that was decorated with red and silver ornaments.

Tables were lined up on the side ladened down with food and a makeshift bar with a paid bartender serving the drinks in order to try and limit the amount of alcohol consumed by the staff. People stood all around her as they laughed and relaxed on a Saturday night.

Christmas was only a few days away.

Lexa leaned against the wall with a whiskey in her hand as she surveyed the office party currently happening around her. She hated work parties, especially ones around the holidays because it only served to remind her that she was the boss and not their buddy. There was always an invisible line drawn and nobody dared to cross it.

Everyone except Clarke.

She knew she needed to keep a safe distance from Clarke because she was her employee even though she was head of her department, Clarke was still under her command. Lexa didn’t feel that way though, she thought of Clarke as her equal not her subordinate.

As usual, she found Clarke in the midst of the party wearing a grey slacks, a red silk blouse with red heels and a santa hat on her blonde hair. As if Clarke sensed she was looking, their gazes locked and Lexa’s green eyes stared into Clarke’s blue eyes. She nodded in greeting and held up her whiskey in acknowledgement. Clarke did the same before she turned back to who she was speaking with.

Fucking Finn Collins.

She hated that guy and not just because he flirted with any woman with a pulse. Lexa just got a bad vibe from him and had been trying for the last couple months to find a reason to fire him. So far he did his job well, he was just a creep.

If Lexa was the jealous type than seeing Finn flirt with Clarke would bother her, but since she wasn’t and they weren’t anything more than friendly acquaintances. It didn’t matter.

Right.

At least that’s what she kept telling herself.

“Hey boss,” A voice sounded beside her and Lexa shook her head, surprised someone had snuck up on her without her noticing. Normally she was much more aware of her surroundings, but anytime Clarke was in the vicinity, she lost all concept of everything else.

“Hello, Reyes,” Lexa kept her voice even and cool. Her mask firmly in place, “How can I help you?”

Lexa was surprised when her empty whiskey glass was plucked out of her hand and another was placed in her hand, “You can drink this.”

“What is this?” Lexa looked down at the white milky substance with a mixture of disgust clear on her face before she quickly schooled her features.

“Eggnog,” Raven raised an eyebrow at her and Lexa noticed surprised flash across her face, “You’ve had eggnog before right?”

“A long time ago, it wasn’t my favorite thing,” She went to hand back the glass, but her sister appeared beside Raven and wrapped an arm around Raven’s waist.

“Are you picking on my sister?” Anya asked placing a kiss to Raven’s head. Lexa ignored the ache deep in her chest at watching them together.

“Always,” Raven smiled, “She’s the boss and she should be enjoying herself not standing over here all by herself.

“I’m not by myself,” Lexa gestured around the room that was more packed than she was accustomed to. Her eyes immediately finding Clarke. She watched Finn place his hand on her arm and Clarke laughing at something he said. Lexa wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

“Well no wonder you’re over her by yourself, if looks could kill, I’m sure Collins would be dead right now,” Anya commented with a laugh.

Lexa whipped around to glare at her sister, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” She lifted the glass and drained it with one gulp. It tasted much better than she remembered, “I need another glass, if you’ll excuse me.”

She didn’t hear Raven whisper to Anya, “Do you think she realized I spiked it with a shit ton of alcohol?”

“Not yet, but she will and you better be prepared to die, babe,” Anya shook her head as took Raven’s hand and followed behind Lexa.

“What are you two whispering about?” Lexa turned around and glared at her sister and her girlfriend.

“When you gonna woman up and ask Clarke out?” Raven asked with a smug smirk.

Lexa blanched, “Excuse me,” She took a step forward into Raven’s personal space, “This is neither the time nor place for this, Raven. This may be a party, but it’s a work party and I’m in charge. Is that clear?”

“Yes, boss,” Raven gulped, “I’m sorry. I just want to see you happy. You work too much.”

“I have to agree with Rae, Lex. She’s right and despite her horrible timing, she does have your best intentions at heart. Just like me,” Anya patted her on the shoulder, “Give yourself a chance to be happy again. If anyone deserves it, it’s you.”

Her shoulders slumped, “I’ll think about it,” She knew she kept everyone at arm’s length and not just because of the boss employee relationship, but because it was easier this way. Lexa knew she wasn’t living, only surviving, but it was easier than taking a risk and getting hurt again.

As if some magnetic force was pulling her, Lexa once again spotted Clarke, only this time, she wasn’t with Collins, but she was with Nyilah and they looked very friendly. Clarke wasn’t hers and she could flirt with whoever she chose. It still felt like a knife twisted in her stomach as she retrieved another glass of eggnog and downed half of it.Lexa enjoyed it sliding her down her throat and smacked her lips with a smile.

“That’s all I ask,” Anya smiled, “C’mon babe.”

“Take a chance, I promise you it will be worth it,” Raven winked and Lexa watched Anya drag her away. Lexa wondered what Raven meant by that last statement and wondered if she knew something she didn’t. Lexa knew it was possible as Raven and Clarke were best friends.

Lexa shook her head and started to weave in and out and felt light headed and slightly dizzy. What the fuck was wrong with her? She took another gulp trying to quench her parched throat. She stumbled as she made her way to her office thinking that she needed to sit down a moment and knew she’d feel better about doing it somewhere private.

She made it around the corner and out of sight from the party and put her hands on her knees. Lexa took a couple deep breaths to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

“Hey, you okay?” Lexa smiled widely as the husky voice washed over her like a comforting blanket.

“No worries,” Lexa’s voice came out thick and it felt like her tongue was sticking to the roof of her mouth, “Is all good.”

Clarke laughed loudly, “I see you’re more than good.”

“What’s...that...supposed to mean?” Lexa looked up and saw two Clarke’s and it finally clicked in her sluggish brain. “Oh fuck…”

“I’ve never heard you cuss before,” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa’s only thought was how beautiful she was, “It’s adorable.”

“I’m not adorable, but…” Lexa laughed, “You are,” She looked up and smiled at surprise and desire flash across Clarke’s face. Lexa gulped, “So damn beautiful.”

“How about I get you some food and water and help sober you up,” Clarke took her arm and led her down the hallway to her office Clarke helped her onto her couch, “Please stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Raven spiked the eggnog, didn’t she?” Lexa asked with a shake of her head, “I shoulda known.”

“She’s sneaky like that,’ Clarke squeezed her shoulder and Lexa couldn’t help but lean in her touch. It had been so long since she felt something, “I’ll talk to her.”

Too long.

“Is okay, I feel good...really good,” Lexa leaned back against the couch and pulled out of her phone.

“That’s the alcohol talking,” Clarke let go of her shoulder and headed towards the door, “be right back.

“I’ll be here,” Lexa bit her lip and stared at Clarke. She closed her eyes and must have dozed off because it felt like barely a minute passed before Clarke was back with a plate of food and a couple bottles of water.

“Drink this and eat,” Clarke ordered and Lexa couldn’t help but giggle. She wasn’t used to being told what to do.

“I’m the boss, not you,” Lexa tried to glare, but ending up laughing, “Me...not...you.”

“Yes, you are, but right now I’m in charge and you need to sober up,” Clarke handed her a fork, “Please.”

“Fine, but only for you,” Lexa took the fork and started to eat, not really tasting anything. She did however notice Clarke shutting her office door and locking it as well as making sure her blinds were shut, “Um whatcha doing?”

“Trying to protect you, I’m sure you don’t want everyone knowing that the boss got drunk at the Christmas party,” Clarke shrugged, “I can go if you want.”

Panic coursed through her, “No please don’t go,” Lexa stood up quickly almost sending her food flying if it wasn’t for Clarke’s quick reflexes, Lexa knew she’d be wearing the food, “Thanks,” She smiled sheepishly and sat back down.

“I won’t leave if you’re sure,” Clarke sat down next to her, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t, not at all, Clarke,” Lexa’s voice had dropped an octave and she knew she was staring at Clarke’s lips, but couldn’t seem to help herself, “I mean Miss Griffin.”

“Don’t…” Clarke put her hand over hers, “I like the way you say my name.”

“You do?” Lexa raised her eyebrows in surprise, “But…”

“No buts, Lexa,” Clarke shook her head, “This isn’t a conversation we should have when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Lexa protested, “I’m tipsy.”

Clarke laughed, “Is that what we’re calling it?”

“Yepp!” Lexa popped the p with a smile.

“I love your smile,” Clarke admitted softly, “I wish you’d smile more.”

“I do around you,” Lexa whispered back just as softly, “You bring out emotions and feelings that I thought I’d buried long ago. It scares me...I...”

Clarke held up a hand and Lexa abruptly stopped talking, “Lex...please...can we talk about this when you sober up? I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of your openness with you being drunk. You wouldn’t say half of this if you were sober and thinking clearly.”

“That’s not true…” Lexa argued back, “The alcohol might have loosened my tongue a bit, but that doesn’t mean I don’t mean what I’m saying.”

“I’m not saying that Lex,” Clarke raked a hand through her hair, knocking the santa hat off her head. Lexa reached out and tugged an errant strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear and her fingers lingered on the side of Clarke’s neck. She felt Clarke shiver and it sent goosebumps racing down her spine.

“What are you saying?” Lexa set the plate aside, happy that now she only saw one of Clarke, not two.

“Tell me this again when you’re sober,” Clarke took her hand currently on Clarke’s neck and threaded their fingers together.

The only thought Lexa had at the moment was how right it felt, “Okay,” Lexa yawned, “I can do that.”

“Drink some water or you’re going to feel awful tomorrow,” Clarke laughed and handed her a bottle of water. Lexa quickly emptied it and grabbed the other one and chugged it as well, “Thirsty?”

“You could say that,” Lexa locked eyes with Clarke, “I saw you with Finn and Nyliah,” Lexa shook her head sadly.

Clarke squeezed her hand and used her other to tilt her chin up, “Look at me, please.”

Lexa took a few calming breaths as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She hadn’t cried in years and couldn’t believe she was about to now. This was one of the reasons, Lexa didn’t get drunk. She willed herself not to the tears spill over and locked eyes with Clarke who brushed her thumb against her cheek.

“I’m not interested in either of them,” Clarke said with such conviction, it was hard for Lexa not to believe her.

“Really?” Lexa asked, hope flaring in her chest at Clarke’s admission.

“Yes, really,” Clarke smiled and caressed her cheek. Lexa leaned heavily into Clarke’s touch enjoying the feel of Clarke’s hand on her skin.

“Good to know,” Lexa’s eyes fluttered closed, “really good to know.”

“Go to sleep, you need rest,” Clarke gently nudged her to lay back against the cushions again.

“Don’t leave,” Lexa mumbled tiredly, “please.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Clarke said as she stroked her hair.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Lex,” Clarke whispered and Lexa swore she felt a brush of lips to her brow before sleep pulled her under.

-=-

Lexa woke up disoriented and groggy. Her mouth felt like sandpaper and her head pounded. She looked around and realized she was in her office on her couch and was covered in a blanket. Which wasn’t unusual for her to sleep in her office, it was the main reason she had such a comfortable couch here.

What was unusual was the blonde asleep at the end of couch curled up in a ball, the blanket slipping off her shoulder. Lexa sat up abruptly as memories flooded through her mind from last night.

She was going to kill Raven.

“Clarke…” Lexa ran a hand over her face, “Clarke…” She whispered, not really wanting to wake her. Lexa checked her watch and noticed it was barely six am and instead of continuing to try and wake her, Lexa stood up and made her way towards her private bathroom where she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Just those two things helped her feel infinately better.

Lexa took a look in the mirror and noticed her makeup was smudged around her eyes, her hair was coming out of her braid and she had dark circles under her eyes. She quickly undid her braid and left her hair loose and tried wiping her eyes to get rid of the excess makeup. Once satisfied, Lexa dug around for some tylenol and swallowed them using the faucet.

She couldn’t help but peek through the half open door to see Clarke still asleep. Lexa was honestly surprised Clarke stayed.

“Lexa…” Clarke mumbled as she suddenly sat up on the couch. The panic in her voice had Lexa hurrying back to her side.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked hesitantly as she sat down next to her, but far enough away as to not make Clarke uncomfortable.

“I was worried about you,” Clarke locked eyes with her, “I didn’t know where you were,” Lexa was touched that Clarke seemed to care so much, but it genuinely confused her because she didn’t understand how or why Clarke would care so much.

“I’m okay, I just went to the restroom,” Lexa smiled softly before she sighed, “I should apologize for last night...I…”

“No need to apologize,” Clarke held up a hand, “It was quite endearing actually.”

“It was?”

“Yes…” Clarke paused, “Do you remember anything from last night?”

Lexa considered lying for a moment, but decided against it, “Yes, I do. Alcohol loosened my tongue. It’s why I don’t usually drink like that at work parties.”

“I understand that, but it really wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have know that…” Clarke stopped herself and she looked at her with fear and loyalty warring in her eyes.

“Raven spiked the eggnog,” Lexa shook her head, “I know. I’m going to have to do something about that.”

“Don’t hurt her too bad, I kinda need her around, besides your sister might kill you if you hurt her girlfriend,” Clarke laughed and rubbed her eye.

“Anya doesn’t scare me,” Lexa smiled tightly.

Clarke laughed, but quickly covered her mouth, “Sorry, morning breath,” She looked towards the bathroom and Lexa caught her hopeful look.

“There should be a spare toothbrush in there, help yourself,” Lexa stood up as Clarke did, “I’ll be here.”

She recalled Clarke saying the same thing last night when she had asked her to stay. It warmed her heart and knew they would have to talk about it soon.

It couldn’t keep being ignored.

Lexa tapped her foot as she waited for Clarke to come back. She knew she had work too, but for the first time in a long time, Lexa didn't want to work. She had built the company from the ground up and it was now the number one pharmaceutical company in the country.

She was proud of it, and because of being the CEO, rarely anything got to her.

Except Clarke.

It was as if Clarke knew Lexa was thinking of her, she came back from the bathroom. Lexa could see her face slightly damp and her hair now pulled back into a loose bun. She looked fresh and so damn beautiful, it made Lexa's heart ache.

“Thank you,” Clarke sat back down next to her and Lexa was vaguely aware that Clarke now sat closer to her than before. Lexa’s heart rate picked up when their thighs brushed. She vaguely recalled the same sensation last night, “Are you okay?”

“Why did you stay?” Lexa blurted out because it was weighing on her mind. It made no sense to her.

“Because you asked me to,” Clarke cocked an eyebrow and laid a hand on her thigh that Lexa felt through her pants and shuddered.

“But why?” Lexa looked into her eyes, but couldn’t decipher anything because her own head was a mess of confusing emotions.

“Haven’t you realized yet that I care?” Clarke asked running her hand up and down her thigh. It was very distracting and made Lexa’s head spin. She gently laid her hand over Clarke’s to stop the movement.

Lexa looked down, “I don’t get it,” She knew she was being obtuse, but Lexa couldn’t wrap her head around it. She was friendly with Clarke, more so than any of her other employees, that was true and Clarke’s best friend and her sister were dating, but Lexa didn’t dare hope that Clarke saw her as any more than her boss.

“Lex,” Clarke husked. Lexa felt Clarke tilt her head up so she could look into her eyes, “You are so much more than what people see,” Clarke scooted even closer that Lexa had to fight the urge to pull back.

“I’m the boss,” Lexa argued weakly, “I…” She stopped when Clarke put a finger to her lips. Without thinking, she pressed her lips to Clarke’s finger and saw her eyes widen in surprise.

“I like you,” Clarke said with such conviction, it was almost impossible for Lexa to deny it, “I like you a lot.”

“I like you too,” Lexa whispered like a prayer, “but…”

“No buts,” Clarke shook her head and leaned forward, replacing her finger with her lips. At first, Lexa didn’t respond she was completely taken back, but when Clarke started to pull back, Lexa wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her in.

“Clarke…god…” Lexa mumbled against her lips. She felt Clarke wrap her arms around her neck and Lexa wanted to give in and claim Clarke as hers right here in her office.

She had been dreaming of this moment for too long.

“Lex...please!” Clarke pulled her in even more.

Suddenly, Clarke moaned and it took all of Lexa’s self restraint to pull back from the heated kiss especially after she felt Clarke’s tongue tangle with hers, “Wait...wait…” Lexa broke the kiss and and watched Clarke’s eyes flutter open and lick her swollen lips. She had to bite her own lip to stop herself from leaning back in, “I want to do this right.”

Clarke blinked a couple times and nodded, “Dinner tonight?”

Lexa nodded, “yes, please,” She couldn’t resist leaning in and capturing Clarke’s plump bottom lip and nipping it before pulling into her mouth. She whimpered when Clarke straddled her and kissed her deeply that she felt it all the way to her toes.

“If we keep this up, we won’t make it to dinner,” Clarke panted as she pressed kisses to her neck. Lexa was so turned on and Clarke had just found her weak spot. She moaned loudly.

“It’s hard to...care..when you’re doing that,” Lexa gripped Clarke tighter to her and ran a hand over Clarke’s hard nipples that poked through her shirt.

“Fuck,” Clarke ground down and Lexa almost lost all sense before it came roaring back and she picked Clarke up with ease and put her back on the couch.

“I respect you too much to have our first time on the couch in my office,” Lexa rolled her shoulders and didn’t meet Clarke’s eyes knowing she wouldn’t be able to control herself.

“Okay,” Clarke smiled and took her hand, “I should go home and you should too. We both need some rest for tonight.”

Lexa’s head snapped up at the insinuation, “Prolly a good idea,” Lexa stuttered out and ran her hands down her pants.

Clarke stood up and Lexa hated to see her go, but knew it was prolly for the best, “See you tonight?”

“Absolutely,” Lexa smiled and stood. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke lightly on the lips, this time not letting it deepen, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Clarke kissed her cheek and started to walk out of her office.

Lexa stood there with her hands in her pockets to prevent herself from reaching out, but as Clarke opened the door, Lexa was across the room and put a hand on her arm, “Or we could nap together.”

“I like the way you think,” Clarke offered her hand and Lexa linked their fingers together.

“Your place or mine?”

-=-


End file.
